No One Hurts My Brother!
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: SPOILERS. Episode 21 Series 31 "The Stag, the Dog and the Sheep". Cal and Ethan are faced with an angry man welding a knife. Cal being Cal tries to be the knight in shinging armour. But, then circumstances change.
1. Chapter 1

At first all he could see was the glint of the knife as the sunlight struck. Then his big brother on the floor. The next thing he knew he charged at the man holding the knife, not caring about his safety. All he cared about was his brother. He landed his full weight on the man and knocked him out. Stumbling backwards and feeling a slight pain he quickly scooted towards his brother.

"No one hurts my brother." Ethan stated as he cupped Cal's face.

"Be more Cal, hey?" Cal told him as he smiled.

Ethan returned the smile back, then winced slightly. Cal noticed and immediately his expression changed to concern.

"You alright?" Cal asked his brother.

"Yeah, um, I..." Ethan slurred his words then began to sway.

"Eth?" Cal wondered.

"I, um, feel..." Ethan couldn't finish his sentence. A sharp pain rushed through his body and he doubled up.

"Ethan?" Cal raised his voice.

Cal received no response from his brother. Worried, Cal leaned over and gently tried to lift Ethan up. He felt his breath hitch as saw a wet patch across his brother's shirt. Then he noticed it was spreading.


	2. Chapter 2

Gent;y placing his hand on top of Ethan's shirt he felt the wetness touch his skin. Pulling his hand away Cal gasped as he saw red covering his hand. Looking to his hand then back to Ethan he saw the redness on the shirt was blood.

"Ethan!"

Cal crawled quickly towards his brother. Ethan was still slumped over. Cal gently lowered his brother to the floor and tried to feel for a pulse. It was there but, faint. Cal needed to stem the bleeding so he took off his jacket and placed the material on top of the wound. As he attended to Ethan, Cal heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What on earth happened here?"

Cal turned his head and saw Dylan and Josh.

"Yeah, but still no Charlie." Josh reminded them.

"Guys, call an ambulance." Cal ordered.

"Not until we find Charlie." Dylan said.

" I don't care about Charlie right now!" Cal shouted. "Ethan's been stabbed and he's bleeding out. He needs to go to hospital."

Josh dialled 999. Soon sirens could be heard.

"Paramedics!" Iain called out as he and Jez climbed the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Iain and Jez were shocked to see the people in the room.

"Cal? Dylan? Josh?" Iain said. "What's going on here?"

"Yeah, what did you guys get up to?" Jez chuckled.

"Long story." Cal said. "But, can we please get back to Ethan."

Iain and Jez then noticed Ethan was on the floor unconcious.

"What happened?" Iain asked as he walked over.

"He was trying to protect me. He got stabbed. He has a pulse but it's barely there. I've tried to stop the bleeding but, it's no use. There's too much blood."

Iain and Jez took over as Cal took a step back.

"He is going to be okay?" Cal asked.

But when neither Iain nor Jez answered he realised they hadn't heard him.

"He is going to be okay?" Cal said a bit louder.

"He's going to be fine." Iain told him.

However, Cal could tell that Iain wasn't telling him the truth.

"Please, tell me the truth." Cal said.

Iain nodded his head.

"To be honest with you, it's not looking good. Like you said he's lost a lot of blood."

By the time they got Ethan on a stretcher into the back of the ambulance he had alread so much blood that they needed to put a blood trasnsfusion in him. Dylan and Josh had informed Cal to head to the hopsital with his brother while the rest of them went and looked for Charlie. Back in the ambulance as Jez sped towards the ED, Cal sat holding Ethan's hand.

"Be more Cal. That's what you were trying to do." Cal whispered to his brother. "You were trying to be me. Oh, Nibbles. Why did you have to be so stupid? You know what being more Cal means and still you did it."

Cal paused for a few moments trying to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"Look, I'm not angry at you. Well, not really. But, seriously you could have got really hurt."

The ambulance came to a halt and Jez jumped out as Iain came up. There were met by Elle and David.

"Cal?" Elle asked surprised when she saw Cal in the back of the ambulance.


End file.
